


❊ Did you hear about Buffy? ❊

by Mythstaken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythstaken/pseuds/Mythstaken
Summary: Did you hear about Buffy? Because the students at Sunnydale High certainly have their theories.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	❊ Did you hear about Buffy? ❊

◇─◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇──◇─◇

Ugh. This was the third time today that her locker was stuck — again. 

Buffy shimmied with the lock, muttering under her breath, “I swear. Snyder gave me the wonky lock on purpose.” 

Another tug. Nope. Buffy discreetly looked left and then right, checking to see if the coast was clear (the pre-lunch time rush? Perfecto) before she gave the locker a hearty tug, hearing something inside the locker rattle but, hey, at least it opened. Oops? 

* * *

“Yo, Ames, did you see that? Summers totally just ambushed her locker open,” Sunnydale High quarterback, Mark, told his friend, Austin. 

The dark haired boy gave the harmless looking blonde a glance, scoffing at his team-mate. “I think you’re tripping, man.” 

“No, seriously, something’s up with her. Haven’t you heard?”

“Heard what?” Amber’s voice piped in, joining the group with another blonde girl from the cheer squad, Izzy. 

Austin made a nod towards Buffy, who was balancing her backpack on one of her knees, and from the looks of it, she was struggling to load it.. or unload it. “Mark thinks something’s up with her.”

A sneer painted on the brunette girl’s face, nose scrunching up, “He’s right. She’s a weirdo. She’s always hanging out in the library with the Librarian. Who does that?”

“I heard she got kicked out of her old school because she set it on fire with her gang. A little loose in the noggin’ if you ask me,” Izzy put in, arms folded across her chest as judging eyes looked over the blonde girl. She had an okay sense of style, though. That mini skirt was almost cute.

“A gang? Her? Come on. Pretty little thing like that?” Austin commented, giving a shrug to the rest of the group who looked at him pointedly, “She’s hot.” He looked towards his buddy to give him some back up, and Mark came through with a nod of approval. 

“She’s okay, I guess...” Amber trailed off, not liking where this conversation was going considering she liked Austin, adding a little more fuel to the fire, “Jessica said she was at the Bronze once and Buffy totally jumped on the pool table and kicked this guy’s ass with a cue. Apparently he was in a rival gang from her old school or something and was trying to get her back for messing up his face.” 

“Wait, didn’t she try out for the cheer squad, Amber?” Austin asked, having sworn he had seen Summers in that little red skirt a couple times. 

“She was. Until she took a little too much cold medicine and went off the wall,” Izzy recalled. There had always been something a little off with Buffy, hadn’t there been? She seemed to be a handful of trouble everywhere she went.

“Steph said that she gave some guy a black eye.” 

“Owen went out with her once and said that he almost died on the first date,” Izzy said, completely matter-of-factly.

“No way, what’d she do? Give him too much tongue or something?” Mark asked, the girl rousing his curiosity even more. What? Crazy was hot.

“Apparently, she thought going to the morgue for a first date was real romantic.” 

That made Mark raise a brow. Huh. So the girl was a little bit of a freak, huh? Interesting. 

“You weren’t there when she body slammed Ms.Calendar onto her desk, were you?” Amber asked, recalling that day in class a couple months ago when Buffy had burst in, no rhyme or reason and pinned the teacher to her desk by her throat.

“What?! You’re just lying now,” Mark looked at the brunette, shaking his head but Austin chimed in. “Shit, I almost forgot about that. She totally did. Didn’t even get suspended or anything. The librarian had to pry her off of Ms.Calendar.” 

The group went quiet for a moment, watching Buffy try to zip up her backpack that seemed a little too bulky. Were those.... sticks pointing out of the end of that pocket? 

“That’s nothing. Jonathan told Andrew that he saw the librarian and Buffy battling inside the library after hours. With swords. But you know he just says shit,” Austin told the group. 

“She’s always hanging out with the older college guy, too,” Amber commented. “The one with dark hair.”

“She has a boyfriend?” Mark asked, trying to seem casual about it, causing Amber to smirk. 

“Apparently they hang out in the cemetery,” Izzy said, adding, “Jenesse saw them coming back home from the Bronze one time.

“Cemetery? Eugh, she is a freak, isn’t she?” The dark haired cheerleader stated in bitter distaste, “Glad she got cut from the cheer team. We don’t need that weirdo energy.” 

Just as she said that, the zipper of Buffy’s backpack seemed to come off with how hard she had been tugging at it, her stakes and crosses flying out and falling onto the floor, the girl quickly getting on her knees to pick up the sticks as ominous as she could, shoving them haphazardly back into the backpack, looking around before springing back up, shoving her bag back into the locker and opting to grab her Biology textbook, slamming the locker in a fury. 

The group looked at each other, exchanging, “you saw that, right?” glances with one another before the blonde cheerleader said, “Come on. She’s clearly bad news, and I don’t want to be around that when something weird happens here like it always does. I want to grab a table outside for lunch, it’s nice out and I want to tan.”

The group of teenagers gave Buffy one final glance over before walking off to the courtyard. 

* * *

With a sigh, Buffy hugged the textbook to herself. The only reason she grabbed it was to make it look like she had something in her hands after the little woody accident. This is why she hated keeping weapons in her backpack, but she didn’t want to keep them in her locker in case Snyder did his random checks. No need to test fate with how he was always looking for a reason to place a big fat ‘F’ to her permanent record. It was already a little too colourful, and not in a cute, Spring wardrobe kind of way. Way past it being a pastel palette. 

Man, today was just not her day, was it? Hopefully, Willow and Xander snagged a lunch table because by the time she got there, the Joes would definitely be at their sloppiest. Hopefully without the real Joes in there because this school seemed to take their mystery meat a little too seriously.

At least, no one had seen her, with the high stakes and all. 

She smiled to herself and walked off into the always packed hallway of Sunnydale High, sometimes more dangerous than any fang she faced.


End file.
